fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 30
Wolfgang) *Shaking head* Wh-Wh-Where am...I? Cloaked Leader) At my base... Wolfgang) YOU! *Tries to get out of the chair* Cloaked Leader) I locked you in for specific reasons, you know... Wolfgang) WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! Cloaked Leader) You'll hurt me, no! SOMEBODY CALL MY MOMMA, BIG, BAD WOLFGANG WANTS TO HURT ME! Wolfgang) I SWEAR I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT! *Trying to break free* Cloaked Leader) OMG! YOU'RE KILLING ME! *Cracking up* Blue) What? Cloaked Leader) THIS GUY! *Points to Wolfgang* Blue) My idiotic nephew, he is... Wolfgang) ...UNCLE BLUE! Blue) Oh look...He's calling me...*Walks in* ''' '''Wolfgang) WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SAMANTHA, ARRIC, AUNT SARA, AND...OUR WHOLE FAMILY! ( Blue walks out and giggles ) Wolfgang) HEY! GET BACK HERE! Cloaked Leader) *Laughing* OMG! YOU'RE SO FUNNY! Wolfgang) ... Cloaked Leader) Here...Watch this...*Presses a button* ( Wolfgang's bed raises, until it's facing upwards in a straight line ) Wolfgang) ... Cloaked Leader) You see that TV... Wolfgang) ... Cloaked Leader) That's Pyro, he's getting "bathed" Wolfgang) ...AND WHAT DOES THAT DO! Cloaked Leader) Well...For the next eight months, he's stuck in that tube...After that, he joins my side! Wolfgang) NO HE ISN'T! Cloaked Leader) Oh yes, he does! *Changes channel* Wolfgang) ERR! Cloaked Leader) This is DarkusGUY, he's also being "bathed"...He'll also join me in eight months! Wolfgang) NO! HE'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! Cloaked Leader) *Face to palm* LISTEN! Wolfgang) ... Cloaked Leader) I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! I'M TELLING YOU WHAT WE'LL HAPPEN, SO YOU HAVE A HEADS UP! *Changes channel* Wolfgang) ... Cloaked Leader) Auh...Poor Kyuubi, he didn't even stand a chance...We caught him roaming around, earlier...But, just like the others, HE'LL JOIN MY SIDE! Wolfgang) NO-HE-ISN'T! Cloaked Leader) ...*Looks at Wolfgang* IDIOT! Wolfgang) Thanks Cloaked Leader) YOU KNOW WHAT! Wolfgang) YOU'RE AN IDIOT, I KNOW! ( The Cloaked Leader slams the remote against Wolfgang's head ) ( Wolfgang goes unconscious ) Cloaked Leader) Woops...*Puts remote on table and picks the healer up* ''' ''30 minutes later''...' '''Cloaked Leader) You know...You gave this to me...*Holds the healer up*' Wolfgang) SINCE WHEN! Cloaked Leader) Lets get back to our show...*Changes channel* You know who this is...It's Volf...She's-''' '''Wolfgang) Volf's a he... Cloaked Leader) Testing says differently... Wolfgang) ... Cloaked Leader) VOLF IS A FEMALE! Wolfgang) ... Cloaked Leader) And this might look painful, but we're using Volf's DNA on my partner... Wolfgang) You're partner? Cloaked Leader) Yes Wolfgang) Can you come here...I can't do anything to you... Cloaked Leader) NO! Wolfgang) COWARD! Cloaked Leader) ...*Highers volume* ' '( A tube lowers from above Wolfgang ) Gemention Volf) AWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( A needle fills with eight liquid substances of different colors ) Wolfgang) ...VOLF! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER! Cloaked Leader) Oh wait...That was from earlier, Volf is under your bed, in a green liquid... Wolfgang) IS SHE ALRIGHT! Cloaked Leader) Um... ( Tube lowers over Wolfgang's face ) Wolfgang) WHAT IS THIS! Cloaked Leader) See you in eight months...*Takes hood off* Wolfgang) DAD! YOU HYPOCRITE! Wolf) SHUT UP! *Walking out of the room* Wolfgang) GET BACK HERE, HYPOCRITE! Wolf) *Stops* YOU LOVING SAMANTHA WAS ALL ME! YOU BETTER LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR FATHER'S DISCUSSION BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER GOING TO SEE SAMANTHA AGAIN! ALL HAIL LORD DARTERYM, ALL HAIL THE NEW PYRUSLORDS! Wolfgang) DAD! ( The tube covers Wolfgang ) ( The channels start flipping back and forth ) ( Pyro, Kyuubi, Jolts, James, DarkusGUY, and Crimson are shown on a bed, in green liquid ) Wolfgang) DAD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! ( Green liquid enters the tube from above ) ( The green liquid spills on Wolfgang's head ) Wolfgang) Samantha...Jenna...Arric...Mom...Aunt Sara...Everyone...I'm sorry! ( The liquid continues to fill the tube ) Wolfgang) *Closes eyes* Samantha...I love you... ( The liquid reaches Wolfgang's neck ) ( Wolfgang keeps calm with his eyes close ) ( The liquid fills above his head ) ( A cap clings to the tube's top, once the liquid stops ) MoCC: Episode 31 Grade of MoCC: Episode 30? S A B C D F What was shocking? Wolf as the Cloaked Leader Wolf's plans of a new Pyruslords Volf's a female bakugan All of the above Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Cloaked People Category:Wolfgang Category:Blueking4ever Category:Samantha Category:Arric Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Pyrosmaster Category:DarkusGUY Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Gemention Volf Category:Wolf Category:Darterym Category:Jolts Category:James Category:Crimson Category:Jenna